The Internet enabled many computing devices, such as servers, personal computers, and mobile devices, to connect with one another, and to exchange information with one another. In recent years, attempts to connect things having no normal computing function, for example, sensors, home appliances, and meters, as well as the related-art computing devices, to the Internet and exchange a variety of information or data are ongoing. Such a mechanism for connecting things to the Internet is normally called “Internet of Things (IoT).”
In order to realize the IoT, many researches and development are being conducted on establishment of a protocol for communications among various kinds of IoT devices, communications among different devices, and collection of data. The IoT is combined with various related-art technical fields and is expected to contribute to the advancement of technology through the Internet.